


I wonder if the man I killed today had trouble sleeping.

by TheClicheInLife



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClicheInLife/pseuds/TheClicheInLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...what have I done? What kind of lives could these people have had if I hadn't ended them in such a violent way? Their faces will haunt me to the day that I die, which could be very soon. Can I get away with it? Do I really want to?</p><p>Third person monologues from the killer's perspective of every chapter of the game. So yes, there will be spoilers abound. Based off of the prompt: "I wonder if the man I killed today had trouble sleeping." Multi-Chapter Fic. Mature for Violent Themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wonder if the man I killed today had trouble sleeping.

He couldn’t feel the heat that accompanied the roar of the incinerator, the bright flame that accompanied it, however was more than enough to sedate any fear that he had in what had passed not twenty minutes ago. There would be nothing left. Nothing for any of the other thirteen to suspect him with and so, he returned to his room. A quiet calm now running through his body – it was going to be alright. He was going to get out of here.

It was dark in his room and save for the electrical hum of the multiple amps in his room. It had been hours since he had Maizono’s room – since the spray of pink and… No. He wouldn’t let his mind return to those places – the sound of the knife tearing through the air, the practice sword connecting with her wrist and the brittle crack of her wrist, he flinched, worst of all her screams. Pitch rising as he methodically used the screwdriver on the doorknob and the sobs, the pleading and then silence – his body jerked upwards.

His sheets were now covered in sweat and Leon wanted nothing more than a shower and made his way to the shower room and as he opened the door his stomach turned as the image of Maizono lying there, lifeless and before he could stop himself he was hunched over the toilet. It was more than he could bear. The Super High School Level Idol indeed. She was bright and vibrant – no person at this school could possibly think that he smile didn’t brighten whatever room she was in. What dreams did she have? What aspirations did he kill when he… His head rested against the porcelain of the toilet, dry heaves shaking through his body. 

Her screams the day that they were given the incentive for their freedom echoed through the halls of Kibougamine. Were there nightmares that plagued her because of it? Was it really worth trying to kill him for whatever was on that video? She had thought so, and had paid for it with her life. Leon felt cold. Like someone had put ice into his veins and despair clutched at his very soul. It was either his life or hers – and yet, he felt more like a villain than a victim.

…There was to be a… trial? Just killing Maizono wasn’t enough? Now he had to hope that the faces around him couldn’t figure out he had done it and then… he’d have to watch the life their eyes as he had Maizono’s? Even more terrifying was the thought of being found out – of his life ending here and now. Wasn’t it enough that one of them was dead? That he would forever carry the burden of her death on his shoulders? He closed his eyes, he needed to steady himself – the sound of Enoshima yelling filling his ears, that was, until her voice began to die off and Leon opened his eyes to the sight of blood pooling in front of him. More death. His stomach turned again. Almost sure that he would be unable to keep his breakfast down at the smell of iron and Maizono flashed in front of him in place of Enoshima and more than anything else in the world he wanted to run – flee this sight.

As that thought entered his mind though his instinct for self-preservation was awakened and he knew that if he would run or leave before they had discussed things, he would be a suspect. So he stood, motionless – eyes fixed on the first row of bleachers, his entire being focused on keeping his breathing steady and not focusing on the blood… there was so much blood. Then, the attention turned to the average high school student – Maizono was killed in his room? No. Maizono was killed in her room. At least, that’s what he had thought until someone mentioned it while reading the Monokuma File and for the first time since the weight of the situation hit him he felt hope bubble in his stomach – maybe he wouldn’t die. Maybe the other people would freely blame him and he sensed the shift in suspition fall to Naegi and it allowed to for the first time, relax. There was no way for them to prove it was him. He made sure of that. Now, he’d just have to make sure he didn’t appear suspicious until the trial started.

…How could it go so wrong? She had written his name? His _name_ on the fucking _wall_ in her _blood_ and he hadn’t noticed. How could he not have noticed? Leon could still deny it – there was nothing concrete in what the brunette said and even with his name cleared… He wasn’t going to die – he couldn’t. He had so much to live for… Baseball, women, another eighty years of life and his voice was coupled with desperation how could this _average_ student figure out that much he was an idiot. A fucking idiot. He had to get away with it he couldn’t just… 

And it all unraveled – like a stitching to a baseball as it flew from the park. It was self–defense. She was going to kill _me_. No. He could have stopped. He didn’t have to get the tool kit. He didn’t have to open the shower room. He didn’t have to… the blood. Any protest he had was caught in his throat which was now wrapped in cool iron and the wind left his body as he was yanked backward. He wasn’t really going to die… was he? They weren’t really going to kill me. This was beyond cruel. To be killed in such a way. The judging eyes of his classmates glaring back at him as hit after brutal hit crumpled his body and in his last moments he saw them all again – not as strangers, as classmates, as friends and Maizono… Maizono was so much more than that… Had he the strength he would have cried and as his eyes closed he saw her again.


End file.
